Peace, Quiet, and Paperwork
by Sir-Shademan
Summary: Gaara is trying to get some paperwork done, but it's not so easy to concentrate with daily interruptions from Matsuri! GaaMatsu,lighthearted romance fluff.Oneshot


A/N: Short, sweet, fluffy GaaMatsu. No honorifics. Enjoy. That's all there is to it. I've never written a story with this little dialogue in it, so I hope you like it.

* * *

The gentle scribble of a pen marking up papers and forms; it was a sound he'd grown all too familiar with. If there was one thing he'd learned in the last two years, it was how to fill out paperwork--and he became pretty damn good at it. Forms, assignments, payments, notices, all of them had to be written or signed by him; the droll and bore of all these medial tasks were sometimes almost too much to bear. Being Kazekage wasn't exactly the thrilling job it was oft made out to be, though an assassination attempt every now and then would happen to spice things up a bit…well, except for _that one time_. Still, Gaara found his attention drifting away from the mounds of paperwork engrossing his desk space, up to a simple cream-colored clock nailed above the large double doors that lay in front of him and his burgundy desk.

'_Almost time…'_ Gaara mused to himself, glancing back down at the multitude of forms—he grimaced.

Every single day, like clockwork, Matsuri would _somehow_ bypass _all_ security in the entire complex of buildings that led to Gaara's chamber, just to pester him about this or that, or to offer him some simple pleasantry.

Ever since he rescued her from the tradesmen, she'd been ungodly obsessed with him, which was only amplified even more so when he ascended to the rank of Kazekage. She was rather annoying, but it was manageable, besides, Gaara enjoyed someone wanting and needing him, so he always met her ridiculous offers with a smile. Though soon enough, he had a whole harem drooling over him; asking for dates, badgering him to see and talk with them. It was tiring, to say the very least, but again, it was a good feeling to have them all lusting for his approval and attention.

But none of those girls, absolutely none had determination like Matsuri had; not even Sari was able to pull off what she was capable of. She treated getting to be around Gaara as a life or death situation, and if she didn't get to her perfect, red haired god among men, she would _die_—well, figuratively, of course, but she didn't figuratively die too often. She was too smart for that, too good at stalking, too good at infiltrating. No wonder she was such a good ninja…

"Gaara!" Matsuri suddenly, almost miraculously busted through the double doors of the Kazekage's office, grinning wildly, her teeth practically setting off sparks. She had an electric presence, it was near impossible not to acknowledge it, and even the stone cold Gaara couldn't ignore her.

Slowly, Gaara lifted his head from his mounds of paperwork, meeting the richness of Matsuri's dark eyes with his own thick, cold, impenetrable stare. It was a stare that could strike fear into the heart of the strongest individual—unless said individual was a female, in which case…well, let's just say it's made a lot of girls' panties melt in the past.

"So!" Matsuri, full of bubbles and grace, danced up towards her superior's desk, "I was thinking, you know, you might be thirsty, I mean, you probably have to give a lot of orders to people, yeah? So then I thought, 'Oh! Gaara would probably love some…'" the girl reached behind her back with nothing but loads of absent suspense, pulling out a tall, moist glass of bright pink liquid, complete with a tiny paper umbrella "ta-da! Lemonade!" she sparkled. "I made it myself! It took me a while and I think I might've used too much sugar or maybe too little sugar…or maybe too much water…or…hmm, anyway, I made it just for you!" Matsuri slammed the cool drink down onto Gaara's desk.

Gaara's eyes moved up and down the glass. It dripped with condensation, practically screaming of refreshment, but Gaara still turned his head to it. "I appreciate it, but I'm not really thirsty."

"Oh but Gaara! I made it _just_ for _you_! C'mon! You've gotta drink _something!" _she lightly gripped her sensei's sleeve, pleading.

He met her eyes with the same accidentally sexy death stare that he greeted her with when she first came into the room.

"Pleeeeeease Lord Kazekage?" she bit her lip.

The Kazekage furled his brow, staring suspiciously at the glass before him; "very well," he cautiously lifted the glass of pink liquid and put it to his lips, pouring it into his mouth and down his throat.

It tasted a lot like water. Water with an entire quart of sugar poured into it. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. It seared his tongue and his throat as it slithered through him, like it was gripping and squeezing his insides with its burning sweetness. It was maddening; Gaara could imagine this drink driving people insane. He lowered the glass down from his lips and onto an assignment form, his eye containing a slight twitch.

"Well Gaara, how was it?" Matsuri leaned forward, grinning mad with anticipation.

Gaara said nothing. He simply stared in disgust at the horrid concoction in front of him. He had no idea what to say. Whether he should lie about how absolutely horrific it was, or break her spirit. As annoying as she could be, Gaara still had much affection for this girl. She _was_ his first student, after all, and one of his first fellow sand shinobi not to be afraid of him.

"Oh, I can tell you loved it by just the look on your face!" she bounced happily around Gaara, who was still fastened in his chair.

Gaara sighed, "Matsuri…it may need some work," the Kazekage looked up at the girl from his seat, wearing a slight smile.

"Oh Gaara! You give _such _great advice! I promise it'll be better next time!" she placed her hands on the desk, leaning in even closer towards Gaara's face, who still smiling. He opened his mouth to say something, but she immediately cut him off without noticing. "So what is it you're doing? Oh, I bet it's a whole lot of a work! I mean, you _are _the _Kazekage_, I'm sure you've got a ton of super cool elite work to do!"

The girl drew Gaara's attention back down to his piles among piles of work yet to be done, "well, you're half right…"

"Hey! Maybe I can help you with your work! What'cha think? I think I could totally help! I could--I could sort things or read things or…" she went on and on with the various ways she would be able to assist him in his medial tasks.

"No, Matsuri, I'm fine by myself, you can go now…" Gaara attempted to return to his papers, the searing sweetness in his tongue starting to subside.

"C'mooooon," she gently poked him repeatedly in the cheek, triggering a sideways death glare. If there was one person, any person that this look had no effect on at all, it would be Matsuri.

"…Don't you have something better to do, Matsuri? Practice your rope javelin…" Gaara tried to ignore the persistent poking, pouring his focus back into the pen in his right hand.

"I just finished training, Gaara! I'm tired of that stuff!"

"Then go have a nap."

"But…I can do so many things for you! _So many_." Her poking slowed until it met a complete halt.

Gaara sighed, placing his hands on the arms of his chair and lifted himself up, walking towards Matsuri, shaking his head disapprovingly. He looked irritated; his pale, teal eyes seemed to have had enough of her pestering, and this time—this time she felt their harsh, icy stare.

"G-gaara…" Matsuri subconsciously backed up, knowing she had poked the beast one too many times. She brushed the chestnut hair from her eyes, fearful of the wrath her Kazekage was surely about to bring upon her.

He loosened the crimson collar around his neck, rolling his head around. He was getting ready for something, and it did _not_ look like it was going to be pleasant. "Every day it's the same old thing, you come in here, _somehow_ and you give me all of these silly things to 'help' me. Why do you do it?" he crossed his arms.

"I…um…" Matsuri shuffled her feet, grinding her knuckles against each other. Her eyes closed, flinching for whatever horrible thing Gaara was about to do to her.

The Kazekage closed his eyes and let a gentle sigh escape his lips. Two of his fingers tread up, in between his scarlet locks, to the 'love' kanji on his forehead, stroking it gently. "I see…If I do this, Matsuri, will you give me some peace and quiet?"

"D-do what…? Lord Kazekage, I didn't mean to—"suddenly she felt a warm sensation over her lips, but it wasn't just her lips, someone else's lips were connected to hers. Gaara's lips. The initial shock this fact brought upon her was great enough that she immediately blacked out, falling backwards and slamming into the floor.

Well, at least she _would have_ if not for Gaara's swift sand pillow he slipped under her to break her fall, and then to lift her back up to him again. A few tendrils of sand attached onto her hands and fingers to better pull her onto her feet, holding he in place. Her eyes opened and closed at him rapidly while she quickly came to. "Are you okay?" a slight chuckle slipped from Gaara's mouth.

"I…I…I…I-I…" Matsuri's face turned as red as Gaara's hair, she was speechless, thoughtless. This _had_ to be a dream; there was no other possible explanation for this event to happen. "I…I…I…G-g…I…"

"Guess I'm not getting that peace and quiet yet," The Kazekage smiled genuinely and his eyes seemed to light up unlike the ever had in the past. Their beautiful simplicity was hypnotizing. "Very well," he used the sand tied onto her hands to encourage her body to come forward, and it did, and again, their lips met each other. The sensation traveled back and forth between each other's mouths and Gaara fastened his hands around his pupil's waist, completely engrossed in the warmth and comfort of her lips. It felt right; they connected perfectly.

"M-mm," Matsuri trembled as she pressed her lips harder against the boy she was currently sharing a mouth with, the _Kazekage's_ mouth. This was still too much to take in, but at least she was able to keep herself conscious, and let herself fully enjoy this incredible, incredible moment—that was the big victory here. All of a sudden her hands seemed to develop minds of their own. They slid up her Kazekage's body, all the way up to his head where they lightly gripped onto his soft, scarlet locks.

Gaara gently broke away from Matsuri's lips, only a few hairs length between the two, his breath was hot on her lips as he spoke, "well, it's still not very quiet…"

This warranted a giggle from Matsuri, who then took the initiative and pressed her lips back into Gaara's , taking her body with it. The sand dissipated as there was no longer any need, he was holding her in his arms now, and she never felt better.

"And now you're laughing…" their long kiss turned into quick successions, the two of them exchanging either a word or a breath in between each soft, tender one. Their hands glided across each other's skin, the beginning of arousal. Small gasps and moans began to bleed out in between the kisses, and Gaara reached a state he'd never been in before. This closeness…it felt so good.

Matsuri didn't speak, she just kept pushing forward for more, and there was no way she was going to ruin such a great thing by talking. She gently tugged of Gaara's lower lip with her teeth, pulling back and then letting go, smiling at her handsome, dashing Kazekage, and he smiled right back.

"I suppose I may prefer this to peace and quiet…"

The kisses went on and on, the two of them smiled at each other and continued their fun.

As for Gaara's paper work…it never got done.

* * *

A/N: The End! Review please, I feed off feedback! *lawlz*


End file.
